


После смены

by demondaen



Category: Kings
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondaen/pseuds/demondaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Принц Джек прикладывает все усилия для того, чтобы обезопасить свой путь к престолу, но, как он не старается доказать себе и другим обратное, отнюдь не вся его жизнь под контролем. Отказавшись ради трона от единственного действительно дорогого ему человека, наследник находит утешение в мимолетной связи с одним из немногих, кому еще может доверять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После смены

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия: шестая серия, водитель привозит принца домой после долгого и трудного дня.

Время было уже далеко за полночь. Смена Стюарта, конечно, давно закончилась, но разве можно посметь напомнить об этом принцу? Тем более сегодня, когда он в таком плачевном состоянии. 

Стюарт был одним из нескольких охранников-водителей, которым доверяли возить принца, но, не смотря на своеобразную близость ко двору, он редко когда мог получить больше информации о том, что происходит за политическими кулисами, нежели любой другой житель Гилбоа. Вот и сегодня он понятия не имел, что могло привести принца в столь отвратительное расположение духа. Тем не менее, факт оставался фактом. Когда он по приказу заехал за Джеком ко дворцу, тот был мрачнее тучи. Усевшись на заднее сидение и съехав по спинке вниз, он, не глядя, лишь мрачно промолвил: «Гони!» и уставился в окно. Куда гнать, Стюарт не знал, но это было не впервой, так что он просто завел мотор и поехал по ночным улицам на пределе допустимой скорости, словно они пытались оторваться от тех неприятностей, что тревожили наследника престола.

Джек часто бывал не в настроении, особенно в последнее время, но обычно, проездив в машине без особой цели не более десяти минут, он приказывал везти в очередной закрытый клуб, где и топил свое неизвестное горе в алкоголе и всеобщем внимании. Так что Стюарт уверенно колесил по центру Шайло, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений, но молчание затягивалось. 

\- Музыку, сэр? - охранник и сам не знал, зачем предложил это.  
Видимо просто для того, чтобы хоть как-то вывести принца из состояния черной меланхолии.

\- Музыку? - Джек словно проснулся от его слов, чуть приподнялся на сидении и вытащил из кармана черного френча флягу, без промедления отхлебнул пару хороших глотков. - К черту музыку, Стюарт. К черту весь этот уродливый и косой мир!

В безмолвии они катались по улицам столицы около сорока минут. Гладкая ровная дорога плавно ложилась под колеса машины, чередование ночного мрака и желтого света фонарей отмеряло секунды. В такой час на улицах почти никого не было, и Стюарт с осторожностью игнорировал красный свет светофора, чтобы остановками не отвлекать принца от его мыслей. Опасности не было, их номера знала вся полиция, и никто не посмел бы остановить машину наследника за нарушение правил дорожного движения.

Украдкой бросая тревожные взгляды на принца через зеркало заднего вида, Стюарт наблюдал, как тот раз за разом прикладывается к фляге, как ходят желваки на гладко выбритом лице, как отблескивают старательно загоняемые обратно злые слезы в серых глазах. Сердце сжималось от жалости. Если бы только Джек мог прочесть его мысли, он, наверное, прямо на месте вырвал сердце подчиненного голыми руками, а его вдову и детей оставил бы без пособия, ведь больше всего на свете наследный принц не переносил, когда его жалели. Стюарт знал это, приметил за долгие годы службы, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. В такие моменты он думал о том, что врагу не пожелал бы поменяться местами с наследником престола Гилбоа, ибо это, судя по всему, была не просто тяжелая, а невыносимая ноша.  
Тихий, лишенный всякой властности голос Джека в тишине кожаного салона раздался так неожиданно, что Стюарт едва не подпрыгнул.

\- Поворачивай к дому... На сегодня я нагулялся.

Принц не смотрел на него, но Стюарт по привычке кивнул в знак повиновения. Огляделся по сторонам и плавно развернул машину, направляясь обратно к центру, от которого они уже успели отъехать.  
Притормозив спустя пятнадцать минут у многоэтажного облицованного камнем здания, где была квартира принца, Стюарт вышел из машины на прохладную тихую улицу, открыл дверцу Джеку и подождал, пока тот выйдет.

\- Домой спать, сэр? - услужливо поинтересовался он.

\- Да. Пора бы уже, - Джек кивнул и горько усмехнулся. - Я без колес?

Он вновь приложился к фляге и стоял, покачиваясь, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на водителе. В глазах опять стояли слезы.

\- Моя смена закончена, сэр, - Стюарт позволил себе легкую улыбку, чтобы как-то смягчить этот почти отказ. - Это был длинный день.

Принц внимательно посмотрел на него, отвел взгляд в сторону и вновь перевел куда-то в область туго затянутого узла галстука.

\- Не обязательно его заканчивать, - конечно, он был очень пьян, но даже весь выпитый алкоголь, похоже, не смог заглушить ту боль, что терзала его. - Приятно знать, что хоть кому-то можно доверять. 

При этих словах принц посмотрел прямо в глаза Стюарта. Тот выдержал взгляд, чуть кивнул головой, давая понять, что на него принц всегда может положиться. 

Намек на приглашение. Так уже было однажды. После одной из вечеринок, на которой Джек так же сильно напился и тоже был не в настроении. Стюарт мог бы отказаться сейчас и, пожалуй, даже не потерял бы из-за этого должность, но принц не стал дожидаться ответа, пошел через дорогу к подъезду, а его полный страдания и чего-то такого, опасно похожего на мольбу, взгляд все еще стоял перед глазами Стюарта. Он украдкой огляделся по сторонам, нет ли поблизости какого-нибудь случайного или, не дай Бог, намеренного свидетеля и, поставив машину на сигнализацию, зашагал следом. 

Они поднялись по гладким мраморным ступеням, молча вошли в лифт, который за секунды доставил их на последний этаж. Ковер, ведущий к единственным на этаже апартаментам — жилищу принца, заглушил шаги.  
Джек вошел первым, оставив дверь открытой и, не заботясь ни о чем, прошел в зал, прямо по дороге сбросив на пол френч. Стюарт вошел следом, прикрыл и запер за собой дверь и остановился в нерешительности около небольшого гардероба для гостей. Принц бродил где-то в полутьме своей огромной квартиры, и вполне могло статься, что он уже забыл о своем приглашении или попросту передумал.

\- Ты где? - усталый голос Джека раздался справа, со стороны кухни.

\- Иду, - почему-то шепотом ответил Стюарт. 

Он быстро снял пиджак и ботинки, аккуратно оставив все в отведенном месте, и пошел на голос. 

Джек стоял, облокотившись о столешницу и пил пиво из бутылки. Он уже успел оставить где-то свой пиджак, развязать галстук и расстегнуть кипельно-белую рубашку, так что свет из распахнутого холодильника освещал его гладкую грудь и рельефный пресс. 

\- Будешь? - принц приподнял брови и отсалютовал бутылкой.

\- Спасибо, сэр, но мне еще отгонять машину.

\- Джек. На сегодня просто Джек. Иначе я не позвал бы тебя, - наследник престола задумчиво поджал губы, глядя на своего водителя и, оттолкнувшись бедром от столешницы, побрел мимо него обратно в зал. 

Стюарт проводил его взглядом, принц направлялся прямиком к лестнице на второй этаж, где, как знали практически все служащие, побывавшие у него дома, находилась комната для развлечений с гигантской кроватью. Сглотнув, охранник закрыл дверцу холодильника и торопливо последовал за Джеком, не желая заставлять того ждать. В полутьме поднявшись по широким ступеням, он хотел было проследовать именно к этой комнате, но наследник окликнул его из другой — собственной спальни. 

\- Проходи, - пригласил он, опираясь на дверной косяк и сам вошел следом.

Свет уличных фонарей не достигал пентхауса, но полная луна заглядывала прямо в огромные, во всю стену окна, пробивалась сквозь приоткрытые жалюзи, и расчерчивала ковролин косыми полосами. Стеклопакет не пропускал шум улиц, и в квартире царила абсолютная, таинственная тишина. Спальня принца оказалась не такой уж и большой комнатой, всю мебель которой составляли кровать с двумя тумбочками по бокам, мягкое кресло с торшером в углу да журнальный столик с зеркалом над ним. Несколько картин, изображения на которых охранник не смог рассмотреть, украшали стены. В одном из углов, прямо на полу стояла огромная стереосистема.

Удостоив всю обстановку одним лишь мимолетным взглядом, Стюарт перевел его на принца. Тот как раз добрался до кровати, поставил пиво на тумбочку и принялся стаскивать с плеч рубашку. 

\- Стюарт... - позвал он, не оборачиваясь, и охранник подошел, обнял со спины, прижал к себе.

Наследный принц Гилбоа вздохнул и запрокинул голову, положив ее на плечо служащего. Прижал его руки своей, бесцельно глядя в потолок. Затем повел плечом, отстраняясь, расстегнул и снял брюки, за ними нижнее белье. Стюарт не отставал, торопливо расставаясь с одеждой, но, в отличие от принца, аккуратно складывая ее на идеально чистом полу, чтобы не помялась, ведь ему еще предстоял обратный путь домой. Не искушая больше судьбу и не дожидаясь очередного приглашения, он шагнул к обнаженному принцу, обнял, нашел в полутьме его горячие губы и принялся целовать. Безудержный хоровод мыслей разрывал сознание, в то время, как возбуждение накатывало волнами, пробегало по телу, постепенно приливая к паху. Стюарт был смущен, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, боялся сделать что-то не так, сопереживал, жалел, желал и пытался не потерять голову. Он понимал, что это лишь часть работы, пусть и не официальная, что на завтра принц не удостоит его и лишним взглядом. Это было правильно, это его устраивало, но сейчас, когда он целовал Джека, голова начинала сладко кружиться, и его охватывало опасное чувство на грани с влюбленностью. 

Язык принца властно раздвинул губы водителя, проник в рот, принося привкус крепкого алкоголя. Руки прошлись по талии, легли на ягодицы. Джек прервал долгий поцелуй, чуть отстранился, поймав взгляд Стюарта, и печально усмехнулся.

\- Сделай так, чтобы я ни о чем не думал, - приказ, почти похожий на просьбу.

Стюарт кивнул, и принц начал падать спиной на кровать, увлекая его за собой. Они свалились на мягкий, пружинящий матрас и тут же возобновили поцелуй. Джек чуть раздвинул ноги, и Стюарт опустил бедра, едва не простонав вслух, когда его возбужденный член коснулся живота принца. Они исступленно целовались в абсолютной тишине, которую нарушало только их шумное, сбившееся дыхание. Даже будучи снизу, принц уверенно вел этот безмолвный танец на грани ярости и отчаяния. Он кусал губы Стюарта, сжимал его загривок, впивался пальцами в спину. Мысль о том, что могут остаться следы, которые потом придется объяснять жене, постоянно маячила где-то на грани сознания, но останавливаться было поздно, и охранник не смел осадить принца. 

Тот вдруг сам остановился, отстранился и решительно оттолкнул его. Стюарт тут же скатился в сторону, замер, пытаясь понять, что сделал не так. Джек же, перевернулся на живот, потянулся к тумбочке и вытащил из верхнего ящика тюбик смазки и пачку презервативов. Бросил все это Стюарту и обернулся, глядя требовательно и нетерпеливо. Под его взглядом, охранник принялся торопливо разрывать целлофан, но тот, как назло, не желал подцепляться. Пальцы бесполезно скользили по гладкой поверхности, время шло. Джек нетерпеливо выдохнул, выхватил упаковку и одним ловким привычным движением разорвал обертку. Открыл коробочку, достал презерватив и зубами оторвал краешек фольги. Стюарт зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как принц достает резинку и самолично раскатывает ее по его члену, а затем обильно смазывает любрикантом. Это выглядело совершенно развратно. Теплые пальцы уверенно проскользнули по всей длине, и Джек вновь перевернулся на живот, подложил под себя свернутую подушку.

Стюарт иногда грешил с женой подобными шалостями и с ее слов отлично знал, что если начать сразу, без подготовки, будет как минимум неприятно, а как максимум больно и травмоопасно. 

\- Сэр... - охранник сглотнул. – Может мне сначала как-то...

\- Нет, - зло отрезал Джек. – Сразу.

Стюарт глубоко вдохнул и медленно лег сверху, просунул руку под живот принца. Даже в неверном лунном свете, он прекрасно видел, как напряжена спина Джека. Если тот не расслабится, он точно повредит ему, но как предупредить об этом? Охранник медлил, рукой направив член между ягодиц наследника, но Джек ухватил его за бедро, впился пальцами, заставляя податься вперед. Закусив губу и испытывая столько же наслаждения, сколько и беспокойства, Стюарт начал медленно вводить член внутрь, в узкое, горячее отверстие. Он видел, как Джек с силой сжал челюсти, смял простыню в кулаке, но другая его рука продолжала давить на бедро водителя, властно и настойчиво, побуждая действовать быстрее и жестче. Когда Стюарт смог войти полностью, почти до самого основания, принц с шипением втянул воздух через сжатые зубы и уткнулся лицом в подушку. 

\- Сэр...

\- Ну же! – даже приглушенный тканью, голос наследника звучал, как приказ.

И Стюарт принялся двигаться, медленно и осторожно. 

\- Сильней, черт побери! – прошипел Джек, приподняв голову.

Проклиная все на свете, а в особенности сумасбродство принца, охранник подчинился и больше не сдерживал себя, с силой подаваясь бедрами вперед, а затем отодвигаясь так, что внутри оставалась только головка. По напряженной спине наследника катились капельки пота, он уперся рукой в угол тумбочки, сжал ее унизанными перстнями пальцами так, что они побелели, но не издал ни единого стона.  
Стюарт переживал, понимая, что причиняет принцу боль, а еще мучился мыслью о том, что не знает, сколько нужно продержаться, чтобы не получить удовольствие раньше Джека. Лучше уж опоздать и уйти из этой спальни неудовлетворенным.

\- Еще! – голос Джека был похож на приглушенный рык.

Он приподнял бедра и принялся сам двигаться навстречу, одновременно просунув руку под живот и обхватив свой член. Движения ускорились. Стюарт изо всех сил старался себя сдерживать, но его учащенное дыхание периодически прорывалось стонами. Он чувствовал, что совсем близок, но не смел сбавить темп и лишь надеялся, что все сложится так, как нужно. На его счастье, когда волна яркого, дурманящего удовольствия уже накатывала, грозя затопить сознание, принц приподнялся, запрокинул голову. Его рот раскрылся в безмолвном крике наслаждения, и Стюарт кончил вслед за ним. На несколько мгновений они замерли, прижавшись друг к другу так тесно, словно хотели слиться в единой целое, а затем Джек бессильно упал на подушки и замер.

Охранник осторожно отодвинулся, надеясь хоть этим движением не доставлять лишних мучений, снял презерватив и заозирался в поисках места, куда его можно было бы выбросить.

\- На пол кинь, - не глядя, сквозь толщу подушек промолвил Джек.

Стюарт взглянул на идеально чистый ковролин и ему стало жаль труда горничных. Он еще раз обернулся на принца, тот не шевелился, дыхание постепенно выравнивалось, и по всему было похоже, что он засыпает, так что охранник позволил себе тихонько подняться с кровати, спуститься на кухню и оставить использованную резинку в мусорном ведре. Когда он вернулся в спальню, Джек лежал в той же позе, равномерно дыша. Не желая его тревожить, Стюарт поднял с пола вещи и собрался было к лестнице, с тем, чтобы одеться на первом этаж и отправиться домой.

\- Как ему удалось? - вопрос принца застал его врасплох.

Стюарт обернулся, ожидая увидеть направленный на него взгляд голубых глаз, но Джек не шевельнулся. Охранник ждал продолжения. Пауза затягивалась.

\- Что именно, сэр? - уточнил он шепотом, на случай, если принц все-таки уснул.

\- Вызвать у моего отца то чувство, что не вызывает больше никто? - голос принца звучал глухо и мертво. - Уважение. Отец никого не уважает. Ни к кому не прислушивается, кроме себя. Как же получилось, что этот щенок смог заставить его прислушаться к себе, Стюарт? Он ему никто! Как он может ставить его выше собственного сына? После стольких лет!

Джек приподнялся на руках и обернулся. В серо-стальных глазах сквозила даже не злоба — отчаяние.

\- Сэр... - обнаженный Стюарт топтался на месте, не зная, что на это ответить.

Он догадался, что речь шла о новом фаворите короля — Дэвиде Шепарде, легендарном победителе «Голиафа». Неужели он и есть причина, по которой принц в последнее время сам не свой?

Джек еще какое-то время пристально смотрел на него, словно действительно ожидал услышать ответ, а затем улегся обратно, отвернувшись к окну.

\- Иди, Стюарт. Тебе еще домой добираться. И... спасибо за компанию.

\- Сэр, - только и смог ответить охранник.

Он смотрел на обнаженное тело Джека и боролся с желанием подойти и заботливо укрыть его одеялом. Опять в сознании плавали мысли, за которые он мог бы лишиться головы, мысли о том, что сейчас Джек вовсе не наследный принц, а просто одинокий, запутавшийся и уставший мальчишка, который отчаянно хочет заслужить любовь отца, обратить на себя его внимание. 

\- Ступай, - тихо промолвил принц. - А завтра заезжай в полдесятого. Мне предстоит насыщенный день.

Стюарт привычно кивнул, хоть никто на него и не смотрел и уж тем более не интересовался его согласием. Еще раз бросил взгляд на обнаженного Джека и медленно пошел вниз по ступеням.


End file.
